


The Memory are on Yavin

by AzalaisSnow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Memory Loss, general aubrey posen, jedi beca mitchell, pilot chloe beale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzalaisSnow/pseuds/AzalaisSnow
Summary: When back from a difficult mission, Chloe, leader of the Red Squadron of the Alliance, didn't expect to find Beca in the infirmary. The woman was supposedly dead for two years. But here she stand, very much alive. Except, she doesn't remember a thing...(vaguely following and freely following the timeline of Star Wars Rogue One/Star Wars IV, i think ?)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	The Memory are on Yavin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 4 years since i annonced this fic, when i posted my first Star Wars AU artwork (i have made now 3 of them (at least, i don't even remember)).  
> It's also based loosely on a Star Wars rpg we did with friends, so there is some reference to what happened during this. Don't hesitate if you want the story behind certain things !  
> Also, also, i don't know that much of star wars, so it might be, historicaly inaccurate. hope you'll still enjoy it !
> 
> And thank you Katz (pan-de-queer on tumblr) for the beta reading (mistakes are still all mine, english is not my first language, and even in my firts language i do lots of mistakes. oops.)
> 
> [and very brief mention of sex at some point, nothing explicit]

_Yavin 4 - Headquarters of the Rebel Alliance._

Chloe was just back from a mission on Tython. Their radars had detected ruins of an ancient Jedi temple on the planet. They went on a recog mission, just a dozen of them with Chloe leading. They were hoping to find some remaining Jedi, or at least something that will lead them closer to finding them. Or just hope. Just a little thing to motivate the troop against the Empire. But there was nothing except wild creatures and a colony of particularly aggressive Flesh Raiders. They attacked the rebels on sight. More and more of them each step the troop took. They were completely outnumbered, so the leader ordered a retreat. The rebellion couldn’t afford more loss, not now. They had to fight their way out of the planet, but, luckily, there was no death to report. But there were injuries. And some were pretty severe.

Chloe was lucky, she only had a wound on her left arm. She didn’t feel anything in her hand and forearm, which made the fly back to the base pretty hard, but who cares? Not her.

Well, the general cared. So once they landed on the base, she sent her troops and herself to the nurse’s office.

Chloe was in the corridor leading to the nurse’s office, trying to hold her helmet and put down the top of her uniform using only her valid arm. She grunted, a lot, so at first she couldn’t hear. There was a voice coming from the nurse’s office. Not a happy one. She stopped.

It was unusual. No one had ever been mean to the doctor. She was the nicest and funniest person in the galaxy, and she tried to avoid causing pain while taking care of her patients. But the voice was clearly annoyed. Chloe held her breath. Now she was close enough to hear the person speak.

“Oh come on! I’m fine!”

Chloe froze. That voice was familiar to her. Way too familiar. But it was impossible. No.

No, it couldn’t be _her_ voice.

No, no, no. _She_ was supposed to be dead. But Chloe couldn’t be mistaken. Not about this one. She would recognize this voice anywhere, anytime, from light years away, among thousands and thousands of other voices.

“You are physically fine, I know. But did you see this half of your body? If I understand how that biotechnology works, it could help a lot of our fellow rebels!”

Chloe couldn’t help a little smile, Stacie’s enthusiasm was loud.

Stacie Conrad. Their newly found doctor and head of the healing section of the resistance. They got lucky finding her on a planet on the outside border, since their old one, who called herself Fat Amy, had left to raise some Ewoks on Endor (was that a real thing?). Then the other voice, _her_ voice, rose again, tearing Chloe out of her thoughts. She wanted to be sure about who this voice belonged to, but she couldn’t find the courage to pass the office door. She couldn’t go back either, the General will never let her breath if she didn’t go see Stacie with her arm almost torn apart (she had to admit now, it was not a simple wound). So she stood there, frozen, still partly holding her breath. Her brain full of “what if” (what if it was her, what if she didn’t die on this mission, what if…).

Chloe heard footsteps behind her. But before she could turn around, the tall and fierce General of the resistance - the one and only Aubrey Posen - walked past her. She didn’t even take note of Chloe’s presence, she went straight into the nurse’s office. And once again Chloe just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was disturbed, something wasn’t quite right. General Posen, well Aubrey, was her best friend, they had worked together for years, it wasn’t in her habit to ignore her when Chloe was just back from a mission. But she didn’t get much time to think about it since the General’s voice rose from the office.

“Red Leader, you may want to see this…”

There was some hesitance in the General’s voice. It was the first time, as far as Chloe remembered, that the General hesitated. Something was definitely not right. And then the voice rose again.

“Hey! I’m not some freak show, y’know?”

This voice, Aubrey’s behavior, her hesitation… It couldn’t be… But all of this… All of this was leading her to the same ground breaking evidence. But she had to be sure. She didn’t want to raise her hopes for nothing. Chloe closed her eyes, took a deep breath and, finally, she stepped in.

But she didn’t go further than the door frame.

Sat on the table was a tiny brunette. Her tank top revealing that half of her body was made of biotechnology. Chloe felt like she could cry. Or scream. Or run away. Or all of this simultaneously.

The woman in front of her supposedly died two years ago. Chloe has had to live without her for two, really long years. And here she was, with her grumpy expression, and her navy blue eyes –even if one was bionic-, looking very much alive. She seemed perfectly fine (again ignoring the bionic part), like everything was normal.

Except for one thing: this woman there was looking straight through Chloe. Like she had no idea who this woman was. And like she didn’t care at all about who this woman was. Chloe was just another stranger staring at her. And Chloe couldn’t settle on whether she wanted to run away or cry. Her heart broke. After two years of trying to heal, her heart just broke again, and it was a hard break. Like getting shattered by the Death Star, with Stormtroopers stomping on the remains.

But she tried to stay composed, trying to move despite her shaking legs and her very painful and very numb arm, to join her General’s side.

“The redhead is the Red Leader… Is this supposed to be some kind of pun?” asked the half bionic women in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It helped the redhead keeping it together, holding back her tears.

“I know right!” she answered with her best attempt of her brightest smile. “My name is actually Chloe. Chloe Mitchell.” She said finally, feeling her voice about to crack.

“Titanium. That’s how they called me, even if it’s just Ti most of the time. It’s because my first bionic arm was made of titanium. It’s actually a good idea, good metal and all, but freaking hard to find if it broke!” she answered with a laugh.

“That kid doesn’t remember a thing before two years ago, I suspect she has a big psychological trauma, because her brain is surprisingly intact in view of the rest of her body.” Stacie stated.

Stacie didn’t know. No one had told her this story. The story almost every resistant knew here. About a desperate mission on a planet called Scarif. It allowed the resistance to get the Death Star plans but at what cost? Every member of the mission died. And among them, one of the biggest hope of the resistance. A young woman who was sensitive to the force, almost on her way to become a Jedi, savior of the galaxy. But mostly, no one told Stacie about how important this young woman was to Chloe.

“Don’t be sad about me, I discover new things every day because of this. Did you know that giraffes were like horses, but with a longer neck? I wish I could see one, one day.” Ti said with a smile.

Chloe half laughed, but this was overwhelming. She needed to cry, to calm her mind. She excused herself and left the office. Behind her, she heard the General saying that she will come back to Titanium later to discuss the situation.When Chloe felt Aubrey standing behind her, she turned around, tears falling down her cheek.

“I… I thought she was dead… But apparently she’s… she’s not… She’s here. Aubrey. She is here. Very much alive. But… Aubrey… She has no idea who I am.”

Aubrey stood still, her face closed. It was a shock for her too. She also thought she had lost one of the best chances of the resistance. And even if she personally disliked the brunette, her best friend had loved her. She had to watch her best friend completely fall apart when Scarif was destroyed and the woman was left for dead, alongside with a full squad of rebels. It was a painful memory for everyone. But Chloe was the most affected, it had taken her practically a year to accept to go back to piloting her X-wing. And Aubrey was standing there, watching Chloe break again, torn between her duty as a General who couldn’t afford to lose their X-wing squadron leader for the second time, and the friend that simply couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain she must feel, seeing the woman she loved alive but not remembering a thing about her.

She finally decided to go for both. She held the redhead strongly in her arms, but reminded her softly that they would soon face their biggest mission, that could put an end to the Empire’s dominance.

“Actually, Ti and her gang want to be part of this mission.” The General stated, avoiding the real name of the woman.

“Her gang?” asked Chloe, doing her best to focus on something else.

Aubrey led her to the meeting area, explaining the story of how Titanium ended up there.

They were a group of four freelancers. They were on a mission for Correlia’s rebels. But their group had left them in a rather perilous situation and they ended up in a sea of asteroids. They sent a distress signal that the Resistance caught on to. Aubrey had sent some units in recognition. When the units had verified it wasn’t a trap and that the four of them were on the side of the Rebel Alliance, they escorted them to the headquarters. They were on a cargo ship called the Shield 51. It was piloted by two of them… and apparently a talking bird too (like what the hell?).

One of the men, an average black-haired guy, was a well-known bounty hunter that had work with the resistance a number of times, called Jesse. The second one, Luke, a tall blond, looked too much like an ex-officer of the Empire for Aubrey’s liking, but he seemed to have rather interesting information and wanted to help put an end to the Empire. A rather unusual guy for a group of adventurers came along with them. Benji, with his round face and curly hair, was a xenobiologist. He was going around with two animals, a Carcarin (a big space dog with six legs) called Princess Jagger, and a Tolstoui (some kind of intelligent and talking space bird) who called itself Sir Acas and had a tendency to judge on human beings (and apparently can fly a space ship!?). The last member of the troupe was Titanium. Half droid, good mechanic and engineer (she had reconfigured an assassin droid into a protocol droid named AL-4 in her free time) and, by what her companion said, who had manifested once or twice the ability to use the Force.

Chloe met them in the meeting room. Benji was petting Princess, making sur they were no injury. He stayed timidly in a corner, and was the first to see Chloe and Aubrey entering the room. He was then the first to ask how Titanium was. Chloe was immediately fond of him. When Jesse saw them, he loudly greet them and ask about their friend. He seemed like a sweet guy, and it would appear that Ti was a dear friend of him. He made Chloe chuckled, she liked him too. But she was pretty wary of Luke. He was not enquiring about his crewmate. Chloe heard him muttering that it would be good to get rid of a non-human. She wanted to punch him, hard. But instead she glared at him, and threatened him. They almost fight them, until the space dog came jumping around Chloe. She ended up on the floor, with six animal legs on her and a big tongue licking her arm and uniform. The Red leader realized at this point that she still had all her equipment on her, and she had picked up some wild meat for their chief, Lily, who was always fond of new kind of food to propose. She debated a while with Princess Jagger to reach one of the meat loaf and just throw it away. The space dog went after it, and ate it rolling on the floor with happiness. They heard a laugh.

“This animal keeps fascinating me!”

“Oy Ti! How are you?” Jesse exclaimed, his voice far louder than it was needed.

“I was just fine.”

Ti started petting Princess, a soft smile on her face. She looked comfortable like this. The crew was chatting a little, except for Luke. He was looking at Ti, something in his eyes, a wicked smile on his face. He suddenly cut his crewmates talking.

“You know you should have died two years ago?”

The half-bionic woman stopped, looked at him and then at Chloe and Aubrey. The General stood still, unphased, but the pilot had a weird look on her face. Ti simply stood up, looking straight in the pale blue eyes of the pilot. Luke had a grin on his face like he was proud to put a mess there.

“You knew me? That’s why you were acting weird.” Pointed Ti, almost excited.

Luke’s face fell. There was actually a spark in Ti’s eyes, like she was about to understand something she had wanted to know for so long.

“So you know who I am? Can you… Can you tell me?”

It sounded like a plea. Chloe offered a weak smile, she wanted to tell her everything. But there was so much to tell, and she knew that she simply couldn’t say everything. She couldn’t say anything somehow. Besides, she wouldn’t know where to start, nor what to say. So Chloe stayed silent, letting Aubrey talk.

“It’s your journey to get back all your memories. But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you this. Your name is Beca. You were a soldier of the resistance, who was supposed to be dead. Did you hear about Scarif?”

Ti expression was just one of confusion, and she shook her head. But Chloe could see the ghost of a smile, she almost could hear “Beca, my name is Beca”, going around Ti’s mind.

“Scarif… that was where the Empire kept its archives. It was destroyed by the Death Star after a group of rebels had stolen some schematics…” Jesse explained, pensive.

“Exactly. And you, Beca, you were on that planet when it was destroyed. I have honestly no idea of how you survived it.” Aubrey added.

“Dude, you are a real miracle!” said Jesse, enthusiastically. His voice still louder than necessary. Apparently he didn’t know how to speak like a normal person, which made Aubrey frown.

“Or a real monster. Nothing is supposed to survive the Death Star.” Snorted Luke. He just didn’t realize he had put an emphasis on the name of the ship, like some kind of adoration.

“You know a lot about the Death Star, don’t you?” General Posen got closer to the blond guy, her aura emanating strength, power, and wisdom.

“Like everyone else.” Defended Luke. But everyone could see him flinch.

“You are lying.” There wasn’t an inch of violence in the General’s voice, it was cold and measured, and terribly threatening. “You are an Empire soldier.”

“Officer!” Luke retorted, offended. It took him a few seconds before he realized his mistake.

Aubrey smirked, and ordered to simply put him in jail.

“Understand that we can’t take any risk.”

The man grunted, but he didn’t fight back. Somehow he knew that this was inevitable. That he would have done the same in General Posen’s place.

After the Empire Officer got taken to jail, Aubrey left with Jesse to discuss mission plan. Benji went outside with his animals, well with Princess Jagger, the bird flew its own course, mumbling about how humans were unreliable. Which only left Ti and Chloe standing there.

Beca was dumbfounded. It was a lot to take in. She looked at her hands. Both human and bionic. How? She had heard a few times the boys talking about the danger of what they call the Death Star. So how could she have survived that horror? She is not even surprised now, about forgetting everything, it must have been awful. But she wanted to know who she was before. She was a soldier. She knew she could fight pretty well with a sword, and in body-to-body fights. It probably came from there. But what is it with this Force thing. And this redhead. Why is she so familiar? Why is she still standing there, looking like she would wait for Beca to be better? Like she would wait Beca forever?

“You okay?” Chloe finally broke the silence. “It’s probably a lot to take in…”

“When I woke up, they said they found me floating in space. That I survived thanks to the Force… What is it? What is this thing, the Force? The boys talk about it too, that I look like I have the Force.”

“Well… It’s something hard to explain…” began Chloe, she sat and Ti –or Beca, she wasn’t sure about anything anymore- followed her. “The Force is something far beyond us. It’s something that is everywhere around us, in every organism. It’s some kind of power. Some people are sensitive to it and can somehow influence it. It can be used to move things, feel things more sharply, even read minds or control them for the best controller of the force. It offers you a better instinct when it’s strong in you.”

“Like when I knew Jagger would prefer to be called Princess, or that time I kept a snow beast stuck to a wall…?”

“Yes. That was most likely the Force. And it is probably what allowed you to live after Scarif got destroyed. It protected you. You are really sensitive to the Force. And it’s like the Force is also very sensitive to you somehow.” Finished Chloe.

“And it protects me…” Chloe just nodded. “Don’t those Jedi things use the Force?”

“Jedi are knights known for using the Force and fighting with lightsabers and all… I’m not sure if I should say that but… You were about to be one.”

“I was about to be a Jedi?” almost exclaimed Ti.

“Aren’t you good at sword fight?” and Ti just nodded.

“And is that why I can use the Force too?”

“You had this in you before. The Force was strong in you, that’s why they wanted you to become a Jedi…”

Chloe knew she was saying too much, but she couldn’t stop, the woman in front of her seemed lost but she recognized in Beca’s eyes that familiar hint of reassurance. Ti was reassured to know a little more about her past.

“What happened next?” asked Ti eagerly.

“I… I think Aubrey is right when she says that it is your journey to make.”

Beca was disappointed, but she was understanding too. Yet, she had a last question to ask. She looked at Chloe, her eyes shining excitedly as if she were a little kid.

“Did I have a lightsaber?” she asked, enthusiastically. “I never saw one, but it’s a really cool thing apparently!”

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle. “Maybe I should just show you around, and we’ll try to find it.”

“So I had one! I knew I was a badass!”

“Yeah yeah, you are a badass Beca Mitchell.” Mocked Chloe, used to the tiny brunette trying to convince the world that she is a hardcore badass.

Except, she had forgotten. For few minutes, she had forgotten that the Beca in front of her wasn’t the Beca she knew. She had realized she had made a mistake when the half bionic woman froze midway from getting up to stare at her.

“Mi… Mitchell? Isn’t that… Your name?”

“I… I must have made a mistake, you know, I had a long day and mission so… don’t mind me, I’m a weirdo. You’re coming?” She jumped to her feet, ready to go around the base, not leaving Beca any room to question her more.

Except Ti interrupted her movement.

“You should go to the nurse’s office first you know? Your arm looks awful.”

Chloe had actually forgot about her arm, she looked at it, making a face: Beca was right, it did look awful.

“Well! I guess we are starting our little tour with Stacie!”

Once Chloe was patched up, they went to the landing/take-off area. They had to start somewhere. Chloe discovered the Shield 51 there. It was a rather imposing cargo, of a kind Chloe had never seen before. And then went to show Beca her own space ship. It was one of those famous ships of the Alliance pilots. This one had deep red lines on the sides and on the wings.

“That’s my X-wing. I’m the leader of the Red squadron.”

“You must be a good pilot.” Stated Beca, looking caringly at the proud redhead.

Chloe nodded, and slightly blushed, when she heard the familiar beep of her astromech droid.

“Oh! Let me introduce you to my little friend, I would be nothing without them! B3-LA, this is Beca, Beca this is B3-LA.”

Beca had already heard about those particularly useful and friendly three-legged droids. She knelt down in front of the blue and orange little droid.

“Hey you, nice to meet you.” She said, her voice full of kindness.

Chloe’s droid answered with cheering beeps.

“They like you, apparently!”

B3-LA was given to her after the Scarif battle. Her old droid, an R3 model, was damaged during the battle. So the little droid didn’t know the half-robot woman, but they always recognized the people that Chloe liked.

So after that, the women continued their tour with B3-LA following them, beeping happily.

“I love droids… Did I have one?” Beca asked looking at B3-LA communicating with another astromech.

“You hijacked an Empire droid, but we lost it on Scarif… And you never got one like this though. You weren’t a good pilot. Luckily you could repair your own damage to our flying engine.” Chloe chuckled.

“I was that bad at flying?”

“You were a real danger short-stack!” A voice answered when they got to the training area. “Luckily for us, you were better with the shiny sword.”

The voice was coming from a black woman in armor, sitting on a box, working on a blaster.

“This is Cynthia Rose, our weapon master and combat trainer.” Explained Chloe.

“So you survived uh?” the woman stood up.

“Apparently.” Simply answered Beca.

“Aubrey told me about your little memory problem. Maybe if you see your old equipment, it could help?” Cynthia Rose proposed, pointing toward a large storage room.

“I thought my stuff were lost with me?” Beca questioned, turning toward Chloe.

“We kept some of your equipment that you didn’t take for your mission on Scarif.” Clarified Chloe.

Beca nodded, her eyes lost, looking in the storage room. She started moving, almost unconsciously toward the room. She let her instincts guide her through the aisles. She felt Chloe following her in silence. The room was a real maze, but Beca moved like she knew exactly where she was heading. And she felt Chloe confirming that she was going in the right direction.

After a few turns and several aisles, Beca stopped suddenly. Chloe stopped a few steps behind her, looking carefully as the half-droid woman kneeled down. She looked at the shelter, the only one not as dusty as the ones around it.

“Those are mine, right?” she asked softly.

“Yes…” Chloe confirmed in a whisper.

“Can I… Can I be alone? Please?”

“Of course.”

Chloe left Ti discovering on her own this piece of her past. Chloe had taken care of Beca’s things. They were the last reminder of the woman she had loved. So, despite all Aubrey could have said about how unhealthy it was, she was going back to them, regularly, keeping them clean from dust. She had both hated and cherished everything that could have reminded her of Beca. But for now, it was for Beca to go through them.

When Chloe got back to the training area, Cynthia Rose was busy learning their newest recruit, a very tall girl named Emily, how to shoot properly with a blaster. So the pilot just sat on a box and waited for Beca to come back. Hoping that the mechanic would find some answers. She started to play absentmindedly with her necklace. When Beca finally came back, she stood up quickly, letting her necklace, for once, swing over her top.

“Did you find something interesting?” she asked, trying to make it sound casual.

The redhead heard the sound of a lightsaber getting switched on. Beca was holding her old saber. The blue light of the blade illuminating her face. 

“I remember the Academy. I remember my training. I remember having to protect General Posen, when she was a Senator, even if we disliked each other. I remember the fall of Coruscant. I remember Posen letting me join the resistance. I remember meeting you. I remember choosing to stop being a Jedi. But I can’t remember why. And… I’m sorry… But I still can’t remember who you are exactly…” they were a mix of feelings on Beca’s face while she said that, but it ended with a sad empathic look toward Chloe.

“It… It’s nothing. It will probably come back to you at some point. I’m glad you could remember all those things already.” And Chloe hid her pain under a weak smile.

*

It’s been a week since the Shield 51’s equipage had joined the Alliance headquarters. Beca had gotten more and more memories every day. She had found the memory lane. The portraits and names of the ones who died on Scarif. She was there. Her two navy blue eyes were there. And her name too. Beca Mitchell, dead, aged 22. She had recognized friends and companions. Jessica. Ashley. Kori. Even Tom (she remembered not liking the guy very much, but still), all of them where young and ready to fight for freedom. Except they died. At ages like 21 or 25. Beca was almost feeling guilty that she had survived and not them. After all, they had family and friends. Beca had lost most of her friends, and she’d been an orphan since she was young. How is it fair?

“Don’t.” Beca heard, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She closed her eyes. “What is it General Posen?” she was trying to compose herself.

“I know what’s happening here, in that head of yours. So don’t.”

“That’s so unfair.”

“I know. But you can’t go back and change it. All you can do is move on. So stop feeling guilty. Be brave for them, stand for their memory, and keep going.”

“Despite how much I hate saying that…. You probably are right… Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, Mitchell. After all, we need you for what comes next.” The General said, dismissing the sense of mutual appreciation growing there.

She was about to leave Beca’s side when the brunette asked a fateful question.

“Mitchell. It’s Chloe’s last name too. What is my link to her?” Beca turned on her heel looking at the General. Only facing silence, she got closer, and a little impatient. "Just tell me.”

Aubrey turned around too, facing the half bionic woman. “I am sorry Beca, but it is not my place to say.”

The General had left no room to protest and had simply left, leaving Beca behind, dumbfounded. Her questions about her link to the red leader were hanging in her head since day one. Except she still didn’t have any answers on this one. But she knew, she just _knew_ that it was the last piece of the puzzle to her memory. Chloe had stay dead silent about it. And the others, they were dodging any question the cyborg woman could have, with more or less subtlety.

Beca was tired of all of this. Lately she was always exhausted, because this entire memory quest is draining all of her energy, and she was oversleeping a lot for that. But now, it was another kind of tired. The nervous and angry kind of tired. The one that required her to punch something or blow stuff up. So she grabbed her weapons and headed to the outside training area.

For that, she had to cross the landing area. And she saw her. Red Leader was back from a recognition mission, to locate the Death Star and study the enemy’s fleet. Beca was glad she made it back alive, but she didn’t want to see her, not now. She needed a break. Her brain was overwhelmed by memories and questions. So she kept moving. Their eyes met briefly, but long enough to feel the time stop between them. But then, Beca shook her head, and looked straight in front of her, avoiding those blue eyes.

“Welcome back, leader.” She still said, while distancing herself from the pilot.

She was too far away to hear Chloe call after her. Or she was purposely ignoring her. Either case, Beca kept moving at a steady pace toward the training area.

*

The big day was coming. In less than a week, they were supposed to take down the Death Star. Jesse and Chloe had just come back from their last recognition mission, checking if the facts from Luke were true. The ancient member of the Empire had told them that the shields were unstable at some particular points. They had to aim them if they wanted to completely take down the barriers. So the Red Leader and the Bounty Hunter had gone together to verify this.

“So what is the report Red Leader?” asked the General at the exact moment they laid a foot on the ground.

“It was true, we localized the weakening points, General Posen.”

“Very well. Did anyone notice you?”

“Nope! We are good at our job General, stop worrying to much.”

“Thank you, Hunter.” Grunted Aubrey, she didn’t like really much the lack of boundaries of Jesse. “You are dismissed.” She paused. “And Jesse. You can tell Luke I will set him free, only if he accepts to help us for our raid.”

The General turned around to leave, while Jesse ran to see Luke, but Chloe didn’t let her go without her.

“Aubrey!”

“Yes, Chloe?”

“Are we really ready for this?” the Leader was worried, it was a perilous mission after all.

“I think we have reached the point where we can’t be more ready. The next is up to you and our teams. Thanks to Beca and Stacie’s work, every one is on foot and ready to fight. We have our chance. More over Jesse’s team…” she trailed off, not sure if her friend was ready to hear what was coming next.

“What is it with Beca’s team? Tell me.”

“They proposed themselves to be the strike team to enter in the base, to destroy it from inside.”

“But!” Chloe tried to be the calmest and most logical she could “It’s the most dang-.. I mean, it’s the most important part of the mission, if they fail we just… lose. Are you sure you want to trust them with this?” Aubrey was rather impressed by the amount of logic Chloe had to come up with to try to convince her to stop them, but her decision was made.

“Believe me or not, but I trust them, they have done several missions before arriving there with success. They are strangely good at this and not afraid one bit.”

“I want to be part of their team.” Chloe had stopped, looking straight in Aubrey’s eyes, leaving no room for arguments.

“No, Chloe, you can’t. You are our flying leader.”

“Cynthia Rosa can lead the flying team just fine, but I’m not letting Beca put her life in danger without me by her side. And Jesse or Luke might be good pilots, but you know I’m better than them. I’m their best chance to leave this alive.” Aubrey tried to interrupt her, but Chloe didn’t let her. “No Aubrey. I won’t lose her. Not again.”

“Alright then.” Conceded the General.

“Why would she be a part of our mission?” asked Luke suspiciously.

“I want a resistant of my choosing with you, I trust you, but not entirely.” Said the General.

“Why her then?” asked Beca and it was strangely cold.

“Because she’s our best pilot” simply said Aubrey.

“We have very good pilots too thank you very much” said Luke with a touch of disdain.

“Yeah sorry general, but we work perfectly as a team, even if we don’t really know what Benji does most of the time.” Explained Jesse.

Beca remained silent, looking at the General and the pilot. Chloe was looking at the floor, and at her. Posen was looking at everyone but her eyes kept darting between Chloe and Beca. Something was off. And it has to do with her.

“Well, guys, an extra help is never a bad idea, maybe this time we won’t have to rely on a bird to escape” said Beca finally.

General Posen and Chloe looked very confused, this whole bird story is strange, but not the first time they’ve heard of it. The boys laughed, with more or less enthusiasm. But finally they agreed. This was a perilous mission after all so they might as well take all the help they can. Luke was still wary of it, but he did trust Chloe more than he trusted the bird. And he noticed that Beca was probably warier than him but accepted nonetheless. Luke shrugged and left, Jesse took Benji with him and the animals for different settings. But Beca stayed behind.

“Why? What is the real reason behind all of this?”

Aubrey remained silent. It was not her place to tell. And Chloe, well she didn’t know where to start. So Beca faced only silence. Chloe was desperately avoiding looking at her, and even the fierce General seemed ill at ease. Beca started to get really frustrated, but not only by the lack of answer. Something else was bothering her.

“Why would you join us for this, Chloe? Why would you risk even more your life going straight into the enemy base while you could just do what you are best for, piloting your X-Wing and destroying thing from outside, where you’ll be safer?”

“Because you care about my safety now?” Chloe retorted, but she then realized what she had said “sorry.”

“No. I deserved that. I’ve been cold to you for weeks now. I’m just… I don’t know, you seems to suffer so much when you see me. And I don’t understand why I seem to care so much about you but I am unable to remember you. I remember almost everything, except what’s concerning you. And I feel like the biggest piece of myself is missing.”

Chloe looked at the floor. Somehow ashamed. But she was also relieved to hear that Beca, even without her memories, cared deeply about her. She wanted to tell her, so bad. But she was so scared. What would happen if Beca didn’t liked this truth. She looked at Aubrey with pleading eyes. The General sighed.

“Ok. Beca. Chloe and you were dating. You were supposed to get married actually. But you disappeared before you could say your vows. Despise this Chloe took your name. For two years, she though you’d been dead. And then you come back, but with no memory. So…”

“So, I understand… I am so sorry Chloe”

Beca was looking at Chloe. She was registering the information. She was hoping to remember. But nothing happened. She still saw a stranger when she looked at Chloe. Well, more an acquaintance she knew for a few weeks. But she didn’t see a woman she was supposed to get married to. And Chloe had hoped too. But she knew by the way Beca was looking at her that nothing had changed. She excused herself and left the room, her eyes tearing up.

At this moment, Beca wished more than anything that they never had landed here. Chloe would still be grieving and healing. And she wouldn’t remember or, well, not remember. It wouldn’t hurt so much.

Aubrey was standing there, witnessing all of this, she never felt so powerless in her life.

*

It was the day before the mission. Beca was in the warehouse, looking once again through her stuff. The next day, they will all be risking their life. And Chloe came with them only because she didn’t want to risk losing Beca once again without being by her side. Beca didn’t like this idea one bit. And it made her very uncomfortable that she couldn’t remember the woman she used to love.

She grabbed her light saber, focusing on it. She was trying to go back into her memory. She tried not focusing on Chloe, but everything around. She remembered getting her light saber, and her first mission. She remembered meeting Aubrey Posen, and the fact they didn’t like each other. She then learnt to respect her, as she discovered the resistance and everything General Posen did for saving the galaxy.

_“This, Mitchell, is a proof that I trust_ you _. But only you, I don’t trust the remainder of the Jedi order. It was supposed to have disappeared.”_

_“I admit I’m starting to be wary of them too. I always had trouble with all their ‘there is no emotions blabla’, it sounds too much like brainwashing.”_

_“Glad we agree on this” had said a voice “emotions are an important part of being human. It’s because we feel them that we act.”_

_“Ah ! Chloe, I see you’re back. This is Beca Mitchell, supposedly future Jedi, she was my bodyguard and I think she might be an asset for the resistance.”_

_“Nice to meet you, I’m Chloe Beale, leader of the Red squadron”_

The smile. The blue eyes. Chloe. It’s coming back.

_“Is it true Jedi can’t love?” Chloe had asked once._

_“I suppose. My master always says love is the best way to let yourself be overcome by emotions” She had answered_

_“That’s a shame…”_

Beca had never thought about love before.

_“Hey! Mitchell! Stop daydreaming!” Posen was yelling at her._

_“Sorry General.” She was distracted, looking at Chloe. “How do you know you love someone?”_

_Aubrey hadn’t answered right away, first taken aback by this question._

_“I don’t know Beca. You should ask Chloe those kinds of questions.”_

_“No way!”_

_“Then sorry, but you’ll have to figure it out yourself.”_

_“Have you ever been in love Posen?”_

Beca remembered that Aubrey never answered this question.

_“So you have questions about love Beca?”_

_Beca felt herself blushing, of course Aubrey had talked to Chloe about this._

_“Maybe, why do you care?” she retorted._

_“Don’t be so defensive, I’m just trying to help.”_

_“I don’t need your help, I’m doing very well on my own”_

_“Whatever, Mitchell”._

She had hurt Chloe this day. She hated that memory.

_“CHLOE!” they were on a mission, but it was an ambush, Chloe was in grave danger._

_“Beca!” General Posen was screaming after her._

_Beca was running head first to where Chloe was. She felt the Force running through her stronger than ever. She directed that pulse to her leg, jumping toward Chloe. She then managed a Force field to protect them both. She projected the enemy farther from them, then drew her light saber. She was focused on protecting Chloe, letting herself feels everything she felt for Chloe, not knowing what it was. All those emotions make her Force stronger. So strong that when the fight was over and Chloe had touched her, she pulled away, scared._

_“You won’t hurt me Beca.” Chloe had simply said._

_Beca put aside her light saber and got closer to Chloe._

_“Are you ok?”_

_“I am. Thanks to you”_

_Chloe smiled, then took Beca to hold her, their foreheads pressed against each other._

It was the first time Beca had let herself love Chloe. Ant it was because she had almost lost her. She felt like the story was repeating itself. They were both about to risk their life, and it was only now that Beca was really getting back her memories about Chloe. That Beca was getting her love back.

Beca continued her way on her own memory lane. Chloe had helped her figure out what she was feeling. She remembered their first kiss. Messy, weird, but so tender. She remembered arguing with her master that the feelings of love she felt for Chloe, but also, to some extent, for the other members of resistance, were her greatest strength. Her master disagreed strongly. And Beca just quit her apprenticeship, leaving her lightsaber in the resistance warehouse.

She remembered feeling at home with Chloe and the resistance. She remembered Aubrey threatening her if Beca hurt Chloe, and Beca had promised her that won’t happen. On this memory she had a wry laugh, in the end, it’s exactly what happened. She pushed the guilt aside, focusing on reliving all she had with Chloe.

_“I am so sorry! Are you ok?”_

_Chloe was laughing from the other side of the room._

_“Yes I’m ok. That was unexpected, I admit” and she laughed harder, getting up to come back to her lover._

_Beca was mortified. It was not the first time they’ve had sex, but it was the first time Beca’s orgasm provoked a Force shock. She had felt the Force exploding in her, unable to control it, and then Chloe was just thrown away from her._

_“Hey, don’t worry love, I’m fine.” Chloe was soft, reaching for a kiss on Beca’s cheek._

The memory brought to her a mix of shame and happiness. Thinking of it now, it was a funny moment. It was a little after their first “I love you” and at this point, Beca had never felt the Force so strong in her.

That was why she had volunteered to go on Scarif to steal those plans. She was so confident in the Force. She discovered the hard way that, even if it was very strong, it was not enough.

_“BECAAAAA”_

_The jedi thought she heard the heartbreaking scream of her lover, as she watched in horror the Death Star aiming at Scarif. Beca knew there was no escape from here. She just closed her eyes and embraced her death._

_“I love you, Chloe Beale” was her final thought._

Beca didn’t realize she was saying this last thing out loud in the warehouse. Nor had she noticed that she hadn’t been alone for a while. She heard a gasp. There was Chloe, standing at a careful distance from her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. But before Beca could move, Chloe ran away.

Beca ran after her. She had to. She grabbed Chloe’s arm. The redhead stopped but refused to turn around. Beca didn’t let go. But she didn’t know what to say either. They just stood there. Chloe was silently crying. The jedi panicked, and kissed her. The pilot was first startled by the action, but then, she kissed back.

And this kiss they shared felt like home.

The last seal was lifted. All the memories came back together. And Beca felt complete for the first time in more than two years.

“I love you, Chloe Beale” she whispered.

The redhead cried harder, but between tears managed to murmur back

“I love you too, Beca Mitchell”.

They suddenly felt suspended in time. At last reunited. They were absorbing the other’s presence, embracing every feeling and memory.

Until they heard a cough.

“Sorry to interrupt.” It was Luke, and they both could feel that he wasn’t sorry. “We have to prepare for tomorrow Ti.”

*

When finally came the fateful day of the mission, they were all more than ready. Everyone knew what they had to do. Chloe piloted the Shield 51 with Jesse. Luke guided them through the Death Star. Beca assured the maintenance, sometimes using the Force to protect them. And Benji was here for moral support.

They infiltrated the Death Star. Jesse stayed in the ship so they’ll be ready to take off fast. Luke was once again the guide. Thanks to Benji and his six-legged dog, they still got the surprise effect on the Stormtroopers spotting them. Beca and Chloe eliminate most of the enemies. They made it to the barrier weak point and destroyed it. So far, they weren’t major incident or danger.

Until, on their way back to the ship, they met Darth Vader. The dog jumped at him, just to be thrown away by the Force. Beca rushed at him with her light saber. They fought. And it was a hard fight. Chloe saw Beca flinched, and decided it was over. She shoot at Vader. There was no time for fair fight. They had to leave before the flying squadrons start destroying the Death Star. Beca Force pushed Vader, and they flee.

Their team escaped safely, mostly thanks to Chloe’s piloting. But outside the fight was difficult. The Empire fleet was all out. The Alliance was almost outnumbered. The Shield 51 crew jumped in the fight.

At the end, there were loses. Too many of them.

But they won. The Death Star was destroyed.

Vader had escaped, but it will be long before the Empire get back on their feet.

So they celebrated. They celebrated the time they’ll have a little peace, before having to go back to fight for the galaxy.

“Congratulations General Posen”

“Thank you Beca.” She marked a pause. “Actually… Part of this is due to your crew. So thank you.”

“Wow, are you ok ? It must have hurt to admit that.” Bantered the Jedi.

Aubrey just snorted. Then they fell into an oddly comfortable silence. They were both looking at Chloe, who was dancing around with everyone. The General and the Jedi might have some differences, but they both cared a lot about the Pilot.

“You know.” Started Aubrey, hesitantly, “we should celebrate your wedding. After all, it was planned before you disappeared.”

Beca was rather taken aback by Posen’s proposal, but she quickly considered it.

“Yes. We should.”

It took a few days to organize everything. Every member of the Resistance was helping, each bringing something to make this day as special as they could. More than a wedding, it was their way to mark their victory, to celebrate a new beginning. Everyone was wearing their best outfit. They also were on their best behavior, since General Posen was the officer of the ceremony.

Beca was wearing a rearranged whitish Jedi uniform. It made her look strong, fierce, proud and particularly beautiful if you asked Chloe. The red leader was also wearing a revised version of her flying uniform, more fitting, more elegant, and still bright orange. It made her blue eyes even more remarkable. Beca though Chloe looked brave, marvelous, strong and so beautiful. Aubrey though it was a bit ridiculous, but she also had to admit they were indeed both very handsome.

The ceremony was surprisingly smooth. But the after party was wild. It lasted several days, of dancing, chatting, singing, playing and all other sorts of things happening for the next few days. Beca and Chloe were rarely seen, celebrating their wedding in their own way. But when they were with every one, the party always grew stronger. Because Chloe would drag General Aubrey Posen to dance, and sing the acapella way, just like when they were younger. Some other resistant would join the singing, including Beca. They were relieving the pressure.

At this time, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading ! If your looking for the artworks going with it, you can find them on my tumblr (ninth-on-eight) or instagram (azalaisart).  
> Don't hesitate to give feedback or ask about some anecdote (the bird thing for exemple)


End file.
